Waves and the Both of us
by littlehummingbird
Summary: bitter sweet temptation.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N- I'm not sure what this is rated yet, but i'll let you know when i do. it may have a slow start cuz i like the build the chemistry first. but blah. just read it and tell me what you think. :) they wont all be short, promise.**

Emily took and deep breath and closed her eyes._ "stop stop stop!" _she told herself. _"This is NOT okay. This is so against the rules!" _Rules were made for a reason. A good reason. They set boundaries and guidelines. They were meant to be followed and obeyed. Not broken. Rules were good. Rules were safe. They needed to be there. Right...? And she was pretty sure that having feelings for her best friends mother was against the rules.

Ashley Marin was the sweetest sin though. Everything about her was pure perfection. From her deep red hair to her classy sophisticated style. Emily told herself everyday that Ashley... , was wrong, she was off limits and nothing was ever going to happen. However, there was a little voice in the back of her head that told her that alittle day dreaming here and there was no big deal. A few small thoughts about Ashley now and then were harmless...right?

Emily sat at the kitchen table, slowly sipping her coffee. Three, two, and...

"Good Morning Emily." Ashley said with a small smile as she walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Just on time, like always. She was a timely woman. Every morning at 8am, Ashley would come down stairs for coffee and small chit chat before heading off to work. It was Emily's favorite way to start her day. And most days, it was her favorite part of the day in general.

"Good Morning." Emily said, returning a smile.

"Did Hanna leave already?"

"Yes, she left early to meet Caleb."

Ashley nodded. "I see...so I take it they're back together? I've been seeing more of him lately."

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think they are even sure about that either."

"As long as he treats her right and she's happy."

The was a brief moment of silence between them until Ashley finally spoke again.

"...are you happy Emily?" She asked, her voice soft.

Emily thought for a second. "Yeah, i think so." She said with a smile. "Getting there at least."

Emily was happy for the most part. Sure, there were acouple of things going on she wasn't thrilled about, but she was trying to make the best of it. She wasn't happy about A, or not being on the swim team, or things being ruined with Samara. But she was happy to be in Rosewood, with her friends, staying with Hanna, and spending time with Ashley.

"Good, I'm glad to here that. I'd be sad to know that such a sweet, beautiful girl like you was unhappy. but thankfully that's not the case." Ashley said smiling as she grabbed her coffee and purse. "Well, I'm off to work. Have a good day Emily."

And with that she was gone. Emily could feel her heart drop._ 'She cares' _she thought to herself, letting a smile take hold of her lips. _'Ashley cares.'_

Emily unloaded her binders from her bag to her locker. The day could not have gone by slower. But it was nearly over now, thank god. She let out a soft sigh when she saw she still had a picture of her and Samara hanging up her locker. _'Guess that can go now'_ she thought as she pulled it off the door.

"Why don't you just call her Em? You can still try to fix things. Its not a lost cause yet." Aria said from behind her.

Emily shrugged. "I don't think so."

Emily didn't exactly feel right with building their relationship back based on lies. And honestly, she didn't know if she really wanted Samara back. She was more disappointed that things fell apart rather then devastated. Bottom line, Emily wasn't looking to relight an old flame, her mind was occupied by a certain new flame that could start. At least she hoped.

"It's fine, I'm okay with that." She reassured Aria.

"Alright, if you say so." Aria said with a shrug, taking Emilys word.

"So, you wanna watch a movie or something tonight? I got a new zombie movie, it looks really creepy." Emily asked as she slammed her locker shut and starting walking to her class with Aria.

"I can't tonight, I have plans with Ezra. Besides, i cant handle all those zombie films like you Em."

Emily laughed, then sighed, realizing she was the only one of her friends that was single. And for that reason she was going to be spending her friday night alone. _'oh fun...'_ she thought_. 'another movie night by myself...' _Maybe if she was lucky Ashley would be home tonight. God she hoped so...

**A/N- again, sorry its short. i wanted to post this asap to get the ball rolling and get feed back on what everyone thinks. im going for at least a chapter a week. i'll try really hard to get chapter two up in the next couple days and make it extra long. ;) hope you guys love it. follow me on twitter and tumblr. i love meeting me people and making new fwends. :)**

** shelbyreckless and  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so freaking excited that you liked it so much! :) so, here's another chapter. It gives more emily/ashley then the first one. its getting better. yay! keep the reviews coming. Hope everyone likes chapter two. :)**

Emily smiled as she pulled up to the house, seeing that Ashleys car was still in the drive way. She gathered her things from the passengers seat and went inside...rather quickly. When she got in the house most the lights were turned off, except in the kitchen where Ashley was finishing the dishes. Even in dim light, casual clothes and doing house hold chores she looked beautiful. Emily felt her heart begin to race. _'You're not suppose to like her, remember?' _She told herself._ 'She's Hanna's mom!' _She repeated that in her head over and over again. But her heart was still racing, and she was still smiling at the sight ofthe older redheaded woman. No matter what she told herself, it didn't change anything. Emily liked Ashley. Alot.

Emily thought back to the first moment when her feeling for Ashley changed, when her liking of Ashley went to _liking_ Ashley. It her automatic caring and acceptance for her. The smile and sparkle she had in her eye when she said 'I want you to feel comfortable being yourself here, understand?' It felt nice, knowing she didn't have to hide who she was. Ashley had walked in on her and Samara kissing and acted like it was no big deal. To Ashley it wasn't. And it was that day Emily saw Ashley differently. In a good way though. Or technically bad way...?

"Oh hi. I didn't even realize you were home." Ashley said with a smile as Emily finally joined her in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you sure you want the company?"

"Absolutely!"

A loud beep went off from the microwave, annoucing the frozen dinner was done. Ashley pulled the small bowl of chicken and veggies from the microwave and set it out of the counter to cool off. Ashley looked at the younger girl for a moment. "Why are having frozen dinners with me on a friday night? Where's Samara?"

"That didn't work out." And in that moment, Emiy was almost thankful it didn't. Here she was, about to have dinner and maybe watch a movie with Ashley. Granted it was frozen dinners, possibly flipping through late night TV, and not a date, but it was something. Which was better then nothing.

"Beyond repair...?" Ashley asked, glancing over her shoulder as she got another dinner from the freezer and started heating it up.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"You sure? Sometimes when the other person isn't there you tend to make up their side of the conversation, which isnt fair to either of you."

"It's okay. It was for the best."

"Even if it means spending you're friday nights eating frozen dinners doing nothing with boring me?" Ashley said teasingly with a smirk.

Emily let out a small laugh. "Yes. And you're not boring. And we don't have to do nothing. I got a new zombie movie if you wanna watch it..."

"Zombies huh? I may be in your lap with you holding me half the time but okay." Emily was more then okay with that.

They sat at opposite ends of the couch. Ashley sat on the right side, a blanket draped on her legs and a glass of red wine in her hand. Emily on the left, trying the best she could too not look nervous. It only took twenty minutes into the movie for Ashley to start jumping. Emily couldn't help but giggle at every jump from the other woman. It was becoming clear that horror moves were not her cup of tea. But she was glad that Ashley gave it a shot for her. After awhile, each time Ashley got scared, the two slowly moved closer to eachother. Half way through Ashley was as she said she would be, in Emilys lap while she held her. Their legs somehow became innertwined and Ashleys head buried in Emilys shoulder.

She couldn't believe it. That this was happening, that they were like this. Her and Ashley. It seemed unreal. But it was. Ashley was there, in her arms, hiding her face at each zombie scene._ 'Walking Dead was the perfect choice'_ she thought to herself. Emily looked at Ashley for a moment, their eyes caught and this time, Ashley was the one that blushed. She let out a soft laughed. "I warned you..."

Emily shook her head. "It's okay. I knew what I was getting into."

The two looked at eachother and exchanged smiles, letting their eyes linger on one others for what maybe be considered alittle longer then nessessary. They quickly looked away and returned their attention to the TV. Emily could feel her heart melt and stomach fill with butterflies. _'Oh my god...what just happened...'_

By the end, Ashley had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep on Emilys shoulder. Emily didn't have have the heart to wake her up, nor did she want to. She was more the okay with leaving the two of them like that.

Just then the door opened._ 'Shit_.' Emily thought. It had to be Hanna, and this had to look bad. Right when she started to panick, she could hear her friend begin to laugh.

"Did my mom fall asleep on you? What a slug." The blond said as she began to shake her mothers shoulder. "Mom. Wake up, you're killing Emily's arm!"

Ashley fluttered her eyes open. Seeing the situation she was in, her eyes widen. "Oh, I'm so sorry Emily." She said, forcing a smile laugh to hide her embarrassment.

"It's okay."

"Well, I'm going to bed. You two don't stay up too late."

Hanna shook her head with a smile. "What a dork. Come on Em, its late. "

Emily nodded. "Right."

Emily laid in her bed, wide awake, staring at the wall. She let out a soft sigh and rolled over, checking the time on her phone. 2:14am. Her thoughts were too loud for her to fall asleep. _ 'There was a moment. That, those looks, that was a moment. I'm not crazy...am I..?' _Emily thought. She shook her head, trying yet again not to think about it. She grabbed her ipod from her purse, put her earbuds in and hoped that the music would tune her thoughts out and put her to sleep. And after awhile, it finally did.

Morning came too soon. 8:16am. Emily was already awake, and she knew going back to bed wasn't going to be an option for her. It was still early enough to go for a run so why not. She got up and put on her workout outfit as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up Hanna. Emily went down stair and headed into the kitchen to get a water bottle before she left.

"Emily. Aren't you up a bit early for a saturday morning?" Ashley said with a smile.

"I was going to go for a run."

"Good thing I stocked up on watebottles yestarday then."

Emily smiled. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Ashley looked down at her coffee, Emily could tell that she wanted to say something. She started to get nervous. "Is somthing wrong..."

"No." Ashley said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I just-I'm sorry if I...make you uncomfortable last night."

Emily shook her head. "Please dont apologize. You didn't. I had alot of fun last night."

"Good, I did too."

Emily could only smiled as a response. She left their conversation at that, grabbing her water and making her way to the door to start her run.

"Oh, and Emily?"

The sound of Ashley voice caused her to stop and turn around.

"Thanks for making a rough night alittle less rough."

Her heart melted once more because of Ashley Marin. _'say something, say something!'_

"Anytime Ashley."

** A/N: so, what did you think? please leave reviews and tell me! :) next chapter will be more of the group, emily/ashley of course, and some A action! woot woot! again, you can follow me on twitter and tumblr. shelbyreckless, **

**leave reviews and let me know what you think! thank you again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N- Thank you again for the reviews. i love hearing your opinioins. :) also, the rated M is for the later chapters, you'll have to keep up to get to the juicy stuff. ;) **

** *This chapter going going to take place during episode 19, 'The Naked Truth', at the schools Truth Up event.**

Emily layed in her sleeping bag. How was she expected to sleep on the floor in her school with students surrounding her? She rolled over, fluffing her pillow in attempts to help her sleep, though she knew it wasn useless. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her mind wonder. First thought: Ashley. It had been about a week and a half since their movie night and in that time they had gotten close...well, closer. Their morning chit-chats had grown from small talk to actual conversations about life and feelings. They would talk about how Ashley really felt about Hanna's dads wedding, and how Emly felt about not being on the swim team and the end of her relationship with Maya and Samara. Emily enjoyed talking to the redhead, she was a good listener. Emily was lucky enough to get Ashley as her group leader for the Truth Up event at her school, it made her feel more comfortable, even bold.

Emily tossed the cover of her sleeping bag off her and got it. It was clear sleeping wasn't going to happen for her soon so maybe a bit of fresh air would do her good. She slid her feet into her boots and tip toed out of the room and into the hall where she made her way to the patio of the court yard. A small smile took hold of her lips when she saw the empty patio. It looked so peaceful at night. When Emily got closer, she saw someone sitting on one of the benches._ 'Who else would be out here?' _Emily thought, her heart beginning to beat somewhat faster. However, seeing who it was she immediately calmed down and smiled.

"Ashley...?"

Ashley jumped at the sound of Emily's voice. She turned around to look at her new company and smiled. "Shit, you scared me." She said giving a soft laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Emily said as she sat next to Ashley on the bench.

"That's okay. What are you doing up anyways? Its pretty late, you should be sleeping."

"Can't sleep...you?"  
Ashley just nodded.

"So what happened with you and the principle today?"

Emily shrugged. "he's going to let me swim again."

"Emily, thats great! Congradulations!" Ashley said with a big smile, throwing her arms around the other girl. Ashley knew it killed Emily that she wasn't on the swim team, and she hated seeing the younger girl so hurt. Being back on the swim team was good for Emily, she needed it.

The sudden embrace took Emily off gaurd, but she didn't hestitate wrap her arms around Ashley in return. _'She's so tiny' _Emily thought. She let her eyes close for a moment, taking in everything. She smelled like warm vanilla spice, her skin was so soft and her hair felt like silk. Ashley Marin was perfect, there was no denying it. They finally pulled away, letting their arms linger together. The blushing of Emilys cheeks made Ashley smile. She loved how Emily was around her: nervous yet bold, and sweet. She found it flattering.

"We should try to sleep." She said softly.

Emily shook her head. "Lets stay here...just a little bit long. Please?"

"Alright, just alittle bit."

They both leaned back and looked up at the stars. Every now and then Emily would sneak a glance at Ashley, prefering that view over the stars. However, her glances did not go unnoticed. Ashley could feel the younger girls eyes on her, and when she knew it was safe, Ashley would look back at her. It went on until their eyes finally caught one another.

"Emily?" Ashley voice was barely over a whisper.

"Yeah?"

Ashley opened he mouth to say somthing but stopped. Something changed her mind. She simply shook her head.

"Nothing..." She said looking away from Emily.

Emily sighed, slightly frustrated that Ashley didn't tell her...or ask her what she was going to. She waas curious at what words were on the tip on the redheads tongue. What was she going to say?

"It's late." Emily said as she began to get up, but was stopped by Ashleys hand grabbing a hold of hers. Her heart stopped. Ashley grip wasn't tight, but it nearly begged her to stay, as did the look in her eyes.

"Don't go, not yet." Ashley offered a sweet smile, one Emily couldn't say 'no' to.

Emily just smiled, sitting back down next to Ashley. They kept their hands linked together, Ashley pulled Emily closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

Emily smiled the whole walk back to the room. Nothing could ruin her mood. There was hope. Actual hope. And even though it was wrong, Emily didn't care. It felt right. Being with Ashley, it felt right. Nothing was going to take her smile away. That was, until Emily saw her phone light up next to her sleeping bag. _'No, no, no, please no...' _

**'Getting a little close for comfort, don't you think Em?'**

**-A**

Emily looked around the room, everyone seemed to be sound asleep. She read the text message again, then again, the again, and once more. 'Fuck..'

"Did you sleep at all last night Em?" Aria asked, seeing how out of it her friend was. The comment made both Hanna and Spencer take a closer look at her.

"Damn, you look like shit." Hanna said.

"Gee thanks Hanna!"

"Sorry..."

"She just means that you look spacey and tired. That's all." Spencer said, clarifying the blondes snappy remark, like she usually had to do.

"I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

"A...?" Aria asked softly.

"No." Emily lied. She hated lying to her friends. But this was certainly not something she could just tell them. And what was there to say exactly? Nothing had actually happened between her and Ashley. It was complicated.

All three of them were talking, maybe even to her, but Emily wasn't listening. Her eyes focused on the floor as she zoned out into her thoughts.

"Hello...earth to Emily...Emily, where are you..? Em?"

Hanna's voice slowly pulled her back into what was going.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"What's going on in that head of yours." Spencer asked.

"I'm just tired."

"Do you wanna just go home and take a nap? We can meet up later for coffee or something?" Aria suggested. Emily nodded in agreement.

Emily sighed as she shut the front door behind her. A nap sounded perfect. Keeping her eyes open was getting hard. She was sure that she had to look like a complete mess. She started to make her way upstairs when she heard a voice come from behind.

"Back so soon?"

Emily turned to see Ashley.

"I was hoping to catch up on some sleep. I'm meeting up with everyone later."

"I see..."

Ashley stood there for a moment, just looking down, then began to walk up the few steps that seperated her from Emily, slowly running her finger along Emilys hair before tucking it behind her ear. Emily brought her hands up to Ashleys, slowly leaning in until they nearly shared eachothers breaths. Emily was almost sure her heart wasd going to beat right out her chest it was racing so fast. She closed her eyes, ready to close the distance.

"Well, I hope you sleep good then." Ashley said before rushing back into the kitchen.

Emily stood, frozen on the stairs. "what the fuck..." She mumbled.

** A/N-BOOM! so...lemme know what ya think please. I'm gonna skip afew...okay alot of episodes and have next chapter be the previous episode. The one with the church party. But I'll still include background.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N-ohmy-effing-god! you guys rock! thank you so so so much! so, this chapter skips to from season two to the current season. hopefully it doesn't mess anything up. i just had this idea for a chapter and couldn't wait to write it so i really hope you like this! :)**

It had been almost three weeks since Ashley and Emilys almost kiss, and not a moment had gone by where it wasn't on Emilys mind. Things had been so hot and cold between them since. It was frustrating to Emily. One day it was as if Ashley avoided her and could barely stand being in the same room as the younger girl, then next was back to their late night long talks and their close, flirtatious ways. Emily didn't know how much longer she could take of this hot and cold behavior. She liked the song, that didn't mean she wanted to live it.

Emily laid on her bed, watching Hannah reapply her lip gloss and make the finally last fluffing of her curls. She must had gone over her appearance five times now. This one would be her sixth.

"So what exactly is this party?" Emily asked.

Hanna let out a heavy sigh. "Some stupid church thing to say thank you for wasting your time on them. "

"And I have to go because...?"

"because its going to be lame and I don't want to be there with Toby, my mom and her boring date."

Emily froze at the punch to the stomach Hanna's words gave her. Date? DATE? Ashley couldn't have a date. Date leads to dating. And dating leads to, well, things that Emily couldn't stand the thought of. Ashley was hers. Well, she wasn't, but she was suppose to be.

"you're mom has a date...?"

Hanna nodded. "Yeah. Gross right? Just wait til you see him."

"Are they like...serious?" Emily asked, almost scared of knowing the answer.

Hanna shook her head. "Ha! No!"

"How many times have they gone out?"

"I don't know. Why are you so curious about my mom?" Hanna asked, getting alittle suspious on why her friend was so interesting in her mothers love life.

"I'm not! I was just asking."

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, letting it go and not thinking much of it.

"Okay, well. I've gotta go. Toby is meeting me there and I'm pretty sure my mom is down stairs waiting for me. I'll see you there later? You better not bail..."

"I won't!" Emily said, giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

_'Oh, I will most definitely be there' _Emily thought. There was no way she would miss this party.

Emily walked in, her heels clicking with every step she took. Her eyes scanned the room. No one looked liked they were having a very good time. It was people gathered here and there probably just making small talk. She spotted Hanna and Toby in the middle of the room. She started to make her way to them when someone else caught her eye. Ashley. And she caught hers. They both froze, staring at eachother. Ashley looked nervous. She told the man she was with something before walking over to Emily.

"I didn't realize you were coming tonight."

"well, I'm here. And i don't want to keep you from you date." Emily said coldly,

"Emily, stop. Can I talk to you...privately?" Ashley asked, glancing behind her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. Ted and Hanna specifically. But they were good. Ashley led her out of party, walking down the hall to a room where it was just the two of them.

"So...?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"I get it, you're mad."

"Yes, I'm mad. I'm hurt. Who is this guy? Why are you dating him?" Emilys voice raised at each question.

"I'm not dating him, and I'm not trying to hurt you but-"

"but what? You can't say that there isn't something going on between us."

Ashley bit her lip gently and looked down. She didn't say anything. Emily gave her a moment and respond before she continued.

"Was I just a fun game to you? Did toying with me just boost your ego or something? Please, explain to me what has been going on for the past two months because I'm lost Ashley."

"What? No! Is that what you think?" Ashley asked, offended from what Emily had said. It hurt her to think Emily would she would to that do her.

"Then what? Explain it to me because you have me so damn confused!" Emily nearly yelled.

"I like you Emily. So much!" Ashley yelled back, tears building in her eyes. "I like you and I'm trying so hard not to because you're my daughters best friend and its wrong. But I can't let you go. I like you so much it scares me Emily."

Emily paused, soaking in everything Ashley had confessed to herself. It took her a minute to realize that it was real. That Ashley really did say those words and she wasn't imaging it. And then Emily decided to take a chance and be bold. She closed the distance between her and the redhead, pressing her lips against her and kissing her with all the passion she had.

Their lips collided until they had no choice but to break apart for air. Emily leaned her forhead against Ashley's and smiled. Ashley ran her fingers through Emily's long hair.

"We're asking for trouble you know..." She said.

Emily prevented her from saying anything else by kissing her once more. Then again. And again. Kissing Ashley was Emily new favorite thing to do. Her lips were sweet and their kisses passionate. It explained to one another how much they cared more then words could.

"Well, I never said you weren't worth it." Ashley said, a smirk playing across her rosey lips.

Emily walked back to her car, a smile painted across her face. She was unbelievably happy, and how couldn't she be? After everything that had happened between her and Ashley today, she was expecting to wake up from a dream. But this was all real, and she kept having to remind herself of that.

As Emily unlocked the door to her car, she heard a quiet beep from her phone, telling her she had just recieved a text. _'That must be Ashley' _She thought, smiling to herself. Her smile immediately faded when she saw who it was from. Unknown. She opened the messages, dreading what it would say.

**"Can't kiss and not tell Em. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me...for now."**

**A/N-this is a short chapter. I'm sorry. I hit a wall and said 'fuck it'. haha. I'll make it up to you by making next one super awesome and long. :) leave reviews and follow me and twitter and tumblr! **** shelbyreckless**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N-thank you thank you thank you! :) i love reading all of the reviews you all leave me, they make me smile. i apologize for taking so long to update, i've been caught up in true blood. anyone else watch? i've also been too mad to write because ashley and emily have been being too heteroseexual! what is th8is nate and ted bullshit?! i do NOT approve!anyways, here is the next chapter, finally. and things are going to start getting intense now. oh whaaaaat!**

The afternoon sun peaked through the curtins of Ashley Marin's bedroom, setting the perfect lighting for two. Emily layed in bed with Ashley, her head resting on her should and the redheads fingers running through her hair. _'This must be what paradise feels like.'_ Emily thought. When she was with Ashley, it was like nothing else matter, or even really exsist to her. All her problems and worries vanished. It was simply just her and Ashley. She never knew she could feel this good, this happy. It was nice, blissful.

"I was thinking I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night. There's this really nice Italian resturant I think you'll like. It's a nice change from the frozen dinners we usually have." Ashley said with a small laugh.

"Like a date?" Emily smiled, slightly blushing at the thought. A nice romantic dinner with the two of them. She childishly thought of a Lady and the Tramp moment. Sure, it was childish and cheesy but Emily enjoyed those kind of things. She liked love and romance.

"Yes. An actual date. Are you okay with that...?"

"Yes." Emily leaned in and kissed Ashley lips. "More then Okay with that." Another kiss. "I love it."

Ashley smiled. Emily made her feel young and alive. What they were doing was dangerous, but she liked it. It was bold. It had been a long time since Ashley was bold. Well, in a good way that is. She had tried to fight her attraction to Emily but it was too exhuasting. And not worth it. Ashley felt like Emily was a risk worth taking, and she was finding out that she was correct. Emily made her feel happier then any man had ever made her. Including Tom.

"Excellent. Lets say 8pm. and wear something nice."

Emily was about to answer when they heard the front door open and the souond of heels against the floor, which could only mean one thing. "Mom? Emily?" The sound of Hanna's voice filled the house.

"Shit!" Ashley muttered, both of them quickly jumping out of bed and making it seem as if they weren't just cuddling in Ashley's bed for nearly an hour. Ashley turned off the softly playing Katy Perry music (Emily's pick) and straightened out her bed. Emily grabbed her shoes and jacket off the floor and rushed out of the room, hurrying down stairs to greet Hanna and distract her from any unwelcoming thoughts.

"Hey." She said calmly, though her heart was racing so fast she was almost sure Hanna could hear it.

"Hey, what have you been doing? Everyone's been trying to get a hold of you." The blond asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep for a bit. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Hanna said with a soft sigh as she place her purse on the table. "Aria talked about Ezra and how she wants to do something for his birthday but he's not really up to it. Spencer forgot about CeCe's little fashion show thing so she was freaking out little."

"So the usual." Emily said with a small smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hanna nodded. She studied her friend and noticed the she was..off. "Is everything okay Em?"

Emily nodded immediately. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive" She gave Hanna and reassuring Emily. "I'm gonna shower. But how about a movie and ice cream when I get out? Your pick."

"Deal!" Hanna rarely got to pick the movies with Emily. She was more of a zombies and horror film, while the blonde was a sucker for a good love story or anything with a hottie that had his shirt off.

As soon as Emily left the room Ashley walked in. "Hey Han, how was your day?"

"Mom, I didn't even realize you were home."

"I was just upstairs...showering."

"Right..."

Hanna stood confused. _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ She thought. _'Must have been one quick shower since your hair is still completely dry...and curled.'_ The simple lie gave Hanna a small worried and uneased feeling, but she shook it off.

A soft ringing sound from Ashley's phone filled the silence between the two of them.

**"Close call. Can't wait for tomorrow night. xoxo."**

The text from Emily caused a smile to take hold of Ashley's lips. She quickly put down her phone and hid her smile, hoping Hanna wouldn't catch on. She would reply later. It certainly was a close call, her heart was still beating faster then normal. But it left her wanting Emily even more somehow. She didn't understand how a young, sweet, beautiful girl like Emily wanted her. She could have anyone she wanted but somehow she chose her, fought for her. It was flattering, touching, and Ashley loved it.

"So what do you want for dinner?" She asked her daughter.

Hanna was silent for a moment, then the sound of a phone interrupted again. This time it was Hannas.

**'Looks like you're not the only one with secrets. Mommy dearest has a few of her own...'**

Hanna reread A's message, wondering what her mother could be hiding and why A was mentioning it. She stayed in silence for minute longer before answering her mom.

"I'm not hungry. And its only 4." She said just before she left the room. She was just going to have to keep a close eye on her mother from now on. Hanna wanted to know what her mom was hiding and why it had A interested.

** A/N-short but good I hope. I've been feeling off my game with all the nonsense going on in the show but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging. Don't worry, I'm getting my game back so no more weeks wait. back to my a chapter a week thing. btw-if i wrote a book, would you read it? or buy it? Im going to write a book but i wanna make sure my writing is good enough that people would want to read it and spend money on it so let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N-hello cupcakes. thanks for the reviews. i apologize for all the mistakes. I wrote and posted that at midnight so i was tired as fuck. not smart on my part, wont do it again. promise. but im glad you all were still able to read it and understand it. first off-what did you all think of the PLL finale?! second-so i haven't included Nate in any of the chapters but i had a really good idea to include my SL in the finale so this is going to take place during the finale, its pretty much the same plot, but differences towards the end, and obviously Paige isnt in the picture. enjoy chapter 6! :))**

Emily sat on the couch of the of the cabin room. Her heart pounded and she fought the tears that were burning her eyes. How did this happen?! How did everything get turned around so fast. It wasn't suppose to be like this. She closed her eyes. This had to be a nightmere, surely she would open her eyes and just be laying in bed at home. She counted to three and opened her eyes, only to prove herself wrong. It was not a nightmere, it was real. She was trapped in a cabin, with Nate, who had a knife.

"You took Maya from me." He yelled.

His voice made Emily jumped. Her tears finally started to stream down her cheeks. He was crazy. She steal Maya from him?! What was he talking about! She was afraid to speak, afraid she might say the wrong thing and make things worst.

"You know, I've been watching you very closely since i got here. Planning just how I was going to get you back for what you did." He said, smirking at his own words. "But these past couple weeks you have made it real easy for me."

Emilys heart dropped, she nearly choking on her tears. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Ashley. _'No no no, please no' _she pleaded in her head.

"I have to take away what you love the most, just like you did to me." Nate said, opening the closet doors to reveal a tied up Ashley. Emilys heart broke at the sight, tears now pouring from her eyes. It was clear from her pencil skirt, heels and blue blouse that she had just gotten home from work when Nate got to her. However, her hair was messy and her shirt was slightly untucked, and Emily could swear she saw blood on the piece of ducktape that covered her mouth. Ashley must have put up a fight. Nate grabbed the redhead by her arm, pulling her to her feet and directing her to the couch next to Emily.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise." Emily told Ashley through her tears.

"Shut-up!" Nate yelled. He ran the blade of his knife lightly over Ashley throat.

"Please, you don't have to do this. Let her go, she didn't even do anything." Emily begged.

"No, but you did. And now you have to pay."

Emily couldn't take her eyes off Ashley. She looked so scared and worried and confused. Her heart broke for her. She wanted to help her, she needed to, had to! Emilys mind raced, trying to think of a way to get them out of this mess.

Nate got up, pacing behind the couch, ranting on and on about how Emily had to pay for taking Maya from him. Emily sat still, glancing back and fourth between Nate and Ashley. _'Now or never.' _She told herself.

Emily looked over at Ashley. 'I love you.' She whispered, before launching herself at Nate, tackling him to the ground. She grabbed his hand, trying to wrestle the knife from his hand and fight him off at the same time. He was definitely strong, she could feel him overpowering her but she wouldn't let herself loose. She couldn't. This was literally life or death. Not only for her but for Ashley. Maybe even her friends.

Emily could hear Ashley trying to break free of her ties, the noises only modivated Emily to fight harder. Kneeing him between his legs and sending another punch to his face, the knife finally left his hand and Emily wasted no time grabbing it. Standing up she pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare fucking move!" She demanded, moving her hair out of her face and wiping the blood from her lip on her sleeve.

Just then the door busted open. Caleb, Hanna, Aria and Spencer rushing in. Each of their jaws dropped at the scene.

"Oh my god Emily, are you okay?! Whats going on?!" Spencer asked.

"MOM?!"

**A/N-so...?! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N- Sorry about the wait, I fail at updating in a good timely manner. Forgive me? Thank you for keeping up with me though. :) **

Hanna ran over to her mother, taking the tape from her mouth and breaking free her bond hands and feet. "Are you okay?!" She asked, throwing her arms around her mother for a hug. Ashley held her daughter close. "What the hell has been going on Hanna?! You have alot to fill me in on!" Hanna looked backed at her friends who looked just as confused as she felt. Why was her mother here? Why would Nate take her? What did she have to do with the whole A situation. Suddenly all eyes ended up on Emily. She began to feel uncomfortable. They were all expecting an explaination on why Ashley was here with her and she wasn't ready ton give it.

"Nate wasn't Maya's cousin...he was some guy she hooked up with when she was away at camp and he stalked her." Emily explained. That was all she could give them, hoping it would be enough for them. At least for tonight.

"Oh my god." Aria said shocked. "Well, is everyone okay?"

"I think so...?" Emily ganced over at at Ashley who simply nodded.

Emily was worried. She was scared for her and herself. But at the moment, she coudn't help but worry about Ashley. Where did this leave them? Did this change things between them? It had to. Emily ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to calm herself.

"Can we just go home?" Hanna asked.

"The police are going to be here soon. We can't just run off-or leave him alone." Spencer said, motioning to the still unconcious Nate on the floor.

Ashley clung onto Hanna. How did her daughter get wrapped up in such a mess? Her and her friends. She worried for her. How long had this been going on? How bad was it? This was her daughter, he precious little girl. She was suppose to protect her and keep he safe. And she had failed.

Then there was Emily. Who was caught in the same mess as Hanna. There she was, standing over there, looking like a mess (a beautiful mess). The girl had literally just fought for her. Saved her. Ashley wanted to just run over there, take the girl into her arms and kiss her with everything she had. But she had to fight the urge.

"Guys, i see lights. I think they're here." Aria said.

Aria and Spencer joined hands as they rushed outside to the police. Ashley looked eyes with Emily as her and Hanna went to leave, Emily followed them. She paused outside, taking the whole scene in. Cops were everywhere, even some ambulances. Aria and Spencer were already talking to two officers, giving them there statements on what had happened. Ashley was getting checked out by one of the medical workers, making sure she was okay. What a nightmere. This whole night seemed like a horror movie. She kept wishing that she was going to walk up in her bed or on the couch, but it was real. The only good thing was that it was finally over. For now at least. A was still out there, watching them.

"Hey" The sound of a voice made her jump and pulled her from her thoughts. It was just Hanna. She had her ams crossed over he chest and her eyes slightly red from crying. Hanna was the only girl Emily knew who could crying without messing up he make up.

"Hey." She said softly.

"What a night huh...? You okay?"

Emily nodded. Aside from acouple cuts and minor bruisees and the shock factor, she was okay.

"Hows your mom?"

"She's okay. She's alittle shaken up and confused but okay."

"Good."

"Do you know why she was here? I don't understand why Nate would take her..."

And there it was. What was she suppose to say? She didn't want the lie. Emily hated lying to her friends, she couldn't do it. But she also couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't tell Hanna that she was secretly dating her mother. That she possibly was in love with her mother. That Ashley was taken because of her. She coudn't.

"He said he took her when she got home from work, caught her off gaurd." Emily said, dodging lying to her friend.

"But why? My mom had nothing to do with him o Maya."

Emily just shrugged, looking over at Ashley. There eyes locked from a distance. Emily didn't have to say it, but Ashley knew she was apologizing. Her eyes said it all. Ashley gave a smile small, letting Emily know that it was okay. They'd be okay.

Seeing that Emilys wasn't only the one that had her eyes on her, Ashley quickly looked away, hoping Hanna didn't catch on to their glances. But she did. The blond looked back and fourth between her mother and Emily, slowly starting to catch on.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Aria and Spencer." Emily said.

Hanna just nodded and followed.

**A/N: Its shot, im sorry. but next chapter alot is going to happen to bare with me. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I haven't forgot about you guy, promise. or this story. I promise to finish it soon. I just need to get my PLL mojo back. Its been gone for so long im loosing it. haha. you're lucky I've been in a writing mood lately. So if you guys are a glee and or twilight fan you should check out my new fanfic 'Red'. read and review it please. I would super appeciate it. also follow me on twitter shelbyreckless. anyways, on to the next ash/em chapter. **

Hanna stared at the picture on her phone. It was sent to her about three and a half hours ago and she hadn't taken her eyes off of it since. Everything made sense now, everything added it. All the questions she had were suddenly answered. All the strange behavior, all the lies for excuses, the other night with Nate. Everything. Hanna didn't know what to feel, she never would have imagined this would happen. She was hurt and confused, yet a small part of her was almost happy.

She heard the door unlock, the sound of heels clicking against the tile and keys drop against the table. Her mother was home.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"How long...?" Hanna asked, her voice barely over a whisper. She noticed her mother pause and hesitate for a brief moment. She knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Han, what are talking about?"

"Don't pretent like you don't know what I'm talking about mother! How long have you and Emily secretly been together?!" This time her voice was nearly yelling.

Ashley looked down. She had no idea what to say. Should should start apologizing? Defending the relationship? Explaining? Denying? She had no clue had to approach this. How did Hanna find out anyways? It had been alittle over a week since that night, and things seemed fine since. Ashley took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her red hair.

"Hanna..."

"No, answer me!"

"Its not that simple..."

"Just asnwer the question."

"Awhile."

"Awhile? As in...?"

"about three months."

Hanna's eyes widened as she crossed her arms over her chest. For three whole months her best friend and her mother had been lying to her, sneaking around behind her back. And in the same house as her? Ew! And how did she not even notice?! Hanna let out a sigh. All this was giving her a headache, and they hadn't even gotten deep into conversation about it.

"How did this even happen?! Are you gay now?"

"No! well, I don't know..."

"You really suck at answering me right now."

"Hanna, I'm sorry. This whole situation is just complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it! I'm trying really hard to understand."

"I tried, Hanna, really hard to ignore everything and leave her alone. I knew it was wrong but..."

"but what?!

"but I couldn't."

At this point they were both getting frustrated. Ashley couldn't figure out how to break down her relationship with Emily. She wanted nothing more then Hanna to understand but she just didn't know how to explain it. Hanna, on the other hand, was getting sick of her mothers short answers. What was so hard about it? She just wanted to know. She was over all the lying and secrets from everyone. Emily was suppose to be on her side. She was suppose to be her friend and here she was going behind her back, and with her mother of all people.

"Why, why couldn't you?!" Hanna yelled.

"Because I love her!"

Both of them were taken back by the words that were just said. Neither of them expected it. Silence finally filled the room. Ashley looked down, letting her hair fall in her face. She took a deep breath in hopes to prevent to tears that were filling her eyes from spilling. It was true though, she really did love Emily. She didn't want to admit it but after everything, the young girl had her heart.

"You're in love with Emily...?" Hanna asked softly.

Ashley just nodded.

"Please tell me what happened mom. I want to understand, I love you both so much but I am so mad at both of you right now."

"I guess it started the night of your fathers wedding. I was feeling down, and lonely. Emily was there so we talked and watched a movie. It was nice. I noticed her smiles and they way she blushed, it was flattering. It started as just flirting, I thought she was cute and sweet. Suddenly my innocent flirting with her turned into more. And we both tried stopping it there but eventually it escalated and it got to a point where we couldn't ignore it anymore. We never wanted to hurt you Hanna, and I am truely sorry that you did."

Ashley paused and studied her daughter for a moment. Her faced eased, she no longed looked so angry. She was finally getting through to her. However, she still looked slightly upset, more so confused. Ashley decided to keep going, but put it in more of terms that Hanna would relate to more.

"Remember when you and Caleb had that falling out and you wanted to keep your distance because you knew it was for the better but you couldn't? It hurt you too much to be away from him?"

Hanna simply nodded.

"Well, that how it was for me."

"So Emily is you're Caleb?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Its still weird."

"I know Hanna, trust me." Ashley let out a soft laugh as she put her arm around Hanna, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Hanna, I never meant for things to get so out of hand."

Hanna sighed. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation. She understood it more now but it was alot to take in. She just needed time. And space. Her mother was dating her best friend. Her gay best friend. It was weird. Hanna moved away from her mothers hug and grabbed her purse.

"I think I'm just gonna grab some coffee...and air."

Ashley sighed and nodded. She couldn't be mad at Hanna for wanted her space right now. It was alot to handle, she understood. She just hated when Hanna was upset, especially with her. Hanna was the golden grudge holder, who knows how long this would last. She could be over by tomorrow or next freaking month!

Hanna walked to the door, glancing back at her mother. She looked so hurt and devisated. She hurt for her. Even after everything, she couldn't help but feel alittle bad.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" Ashley said looking up.

Hanna offered her a smile. "I love you too."

Emily stared at the picture Hanna had forwarded her. Her heart sank and raced at the same time. She knew. Thanks to A, Hanna knew that her and Ashley were together. She began to panick. What should she do? She had to talk to her. She couldn't loose her best friend. She started gathering stuff to leave the coffee shop. How many more messy situations was A going to put her through? Better yet, how many relationships were going to be ruin because of A?

Rushing out the door, Emily could see Hanna approaching.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry. Please, let me explain!" She said as she rushed over to her friend.

"Look, my mom already explained everything so don't bother."

"I'm sorry, I know you must be furious with me right now but-"

"Em, I'm not furious. I'm too confused over the whole situation to even know what to feel. my mother and my best friend fell in love with eachother. I feel like I'm living in some weird lifetime or HBO special. I'm not sure which though."

"...in love?" Emily paused, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Out of all the ways to put it, thats what Hanna chose?

"Well...yeah. Thats what my mom said."

"You're mom said she loves me...?"

"Yeah...have you like, not said it to eachother or something...?"

"No...actually we haven't."

"Oh, well, then...surprise!" Hanna said, forcing a small laugh.

Emily stood in silence. She wasn't sure what to do. She was happy, really happy, thank Ashley had said she loved her, she had to fight the smile that was taking hold of her lips. But she was worried about how Hanna felt about it. She was actually surprised the blond was handling things so well, she didn't want to do anything to change that.

"Do you love her?  
The brunette was taken back by Hanna's questioned, it pulled Emily from her thoughts that she had almost gotten lost in. She took a moment to really think about it, even though she knew the answer right now.

"Yes." She admitted softly, giving her head a slow nod.

"I guess thats that then."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to be the bitch."

"So you're okay with me being with Ashley?"

Hanna shrugged. It was weird, she wasn't going to lie. But she couldn't ignore the fact that she had noticed that both Emily and her mother had been the happiest she'd seen them in awhile. And if they really did love each other then oh what the hell. It was worth giving it a try right? She certainly wouldn't be planning any double dates in the near future...or ever.

"I'm not going to start calling you mommy two or anything." Hanna said teasingly.

Emily scrunched her face. "Ew, god no."

"And keep the PDA to the very minimum in front of me."

"No make out sessions, got it."

"Then fine. Date my mom."

**A/N-again. sorry for making you wait so long. I'm gonna try really hard to finish this soon. Like only one or two more chapters. I have too many ideas for other fanfics. haha. anyways. follow me on twitter shelbyreckless and check out my new fanfic called 'Red'. Oh, and of course let me know what you think of this chapter! :) thank youuu. xoxo.**


End file.
